Mept
Mept is the third Archmage and the Archmage of Afterlife. He is sometimes referred to as the Light Lord. Temp Canon-Birth of the Three Seeing he needed some subordinates to manage his creations. The Original Archmage created three more Archmages to watch over the three realms. Mept was the second created and with him, The Original Archmage created his realm: Heaven. This was to serve as a final resting place for all the good souls that passed from The Overworld. Mept collaborated with fellow Archamges The King and Temp to create the religion of the Mortal Kingdom and Mept agreed to watch over all of the good souls from The Overworld. Mept reigns from Heaven's palace and is commonly referred to as God in the Mortals' religion. Temp Canon-The Eternals Mept was present when the Eternals first manifested. He was the first to begin communicating with Memoria. Temp Canon-The Sealing Mept was present at the battle against The Original Archmage and also when the Dark Jailer sealed him away. Temp Canon-The Search Begins Mept decided to search for his Lieutenants in his own ranks, choosing the most powerful and loyal of his Paladins and Light Mages. Temp Canon-The Paladin Leader Mept first looked to the Paladin Barracks to find his Lieutenants. It had previously been decided that everyone should have two Lieutenants except the King, as he could only find one and one would be enough, given his immense power. Mept decided to choose one Paladin and one Light Mage, preferably the most powerful and the most reliable. Unlike Temp, he actually trusted his Paladin Leader enough to warrant asking him about the King's idea of making powerful and reliable angels into Lieutenants. Lux, the Paladin Leader, agreed with Mept that this was a good idea and accepted the responsibility of becoming a Lieutenant of Heaven. So Mept bound Lux to himself through the use of his Seal and he became the first Lieutenant of Heaven. Temp Canon-The Chief Light Mage After being made a Lieutenant, Lux visited the Mage School in Heaven with Mept to find the second Lieutenant. There Lux met the budding Light Mage, Aegis, and the two became friends. Unfortunately Aegis was nowhere near as powerful as he needed to be to become a Lieutenant so Lux recommended Ultima, the current Chief Light Mage as the second Lieutenant. Mept readily agreed with Lux and the decision was made. Ultima was bound to Mept through the use of his Seal and became the second Lieutenant of Heaven. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad Mept was present at the third Grand Magic Olympiad. He was the main driving force behind the investigation that led to Ultima's treachery being discovered. He also battled alongside Temp and the King to defeat Basaran at his full power. Afterwards, he bound Aegis to himself through the use of his Seal, thus creating the third Lieutenant of Heaven. Temp Canon-The Council of Demons Mept helped The King create the Council of Demons and was instrumental in gathering the beings that were to become its members. Temp Canon-The First Calling Mept was present at the first calling of the Council of Demons. He invited Lady Memoria along with him after having contacted her through Heaven a few times. The King discussed the purpose of the Council with its members; to address any threats to the well-being of the universe and making sure they don't go unfought or unnoticed. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Mept fought against The Original Archmage while the Eternals battled Nothing. The fight was impressive but they had to avoid getting caught in the crossfire from the battle with Nothing. Eventually Nothing sustained enough damage from its fight and retreated with The Original Archmage and his Lieutenants. Appearance Mept appears as a wizened old man with long grey hair and an even longer grey beard. He has stormy grey eyes and walks, however, very ably given his appearance. He wears bright white robes with a white wizard's hat on as well. His wand is a long, white, wooden pole with a topaz at the end of it. Despite its crude appearance it is one of the most powerful wands in existance. Personality Mept is rather gruff and irritable, even to his subjects and friends, however he is also very clever and cunning and many of his enemies know not to underestimate him based on his old and incapable appearance as he has been instrumental in many of their defeats before. Abilities Q: Sunstar. Creates a small star anywhere on the map that provides true vision around it until it is destroyed W: Soulsniper. Attacks an enemy hero anywhere on the map as long as they are visible. Damage is inversely proportional to the distance from Mept E: Hyponova. Channels a small explosion of blinding light. Stun length is directly proportional to the distance from the max radius. D: Heaven’s Blessing. An allied hero gains all stats (except s,a,i) for a short time F: Luxicon Shield. A stacking buff that applies extra armour, magic resist and ranged block. Loses a stack each time Mept is attacked by a player R: Ascension. If applied to a wave of creeps, the creeps gain double health, mana, speed, and regen for 30 seconds. If applied to a hero, the hero gets double their regen, speed, strength, agility and intelligence for 30 seconds. Category:Temp